this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Cveta
__TOC__ Overview Cveta was an elementary school principal. During the war she chose to stay at school along with her students and their parents. She has the lowest inventory size and has no addictions. Trait Cveta has the trait Loves Children and it's not defined as useful if there are no children. Similarly, Anton and Emilia also have traits that don't have direct applications to survival. Their occupations and training- professor, lawyer, and principal of elementary school- are useless in the war. Suggestion: her ability to efficiently cheer up depressed comrades and the fact that she has no addictions, which you could expect from a cuddly child-lover, might be considered useful in the war effort. With introduction to The Little Ones, her consoling towards Child survivors are greater than others, combined with her high sympathy she is able to encourage children to overcome their sad status from working. Role Cveta is the worst character at combat, with a tier D combat proficiency. She deals much lower damage than other characters and is not able to instantly kill opponents using a back-stab attack. However if her opponent is wounded, sick, or weak- such as the old couple in Quiet House- she can finish them in one hit with a back-stab. Along with Anton she has the smallest inventory size at 8 slots. Due to her lack of combat proficiency and limited inventory, she is not a good scavenger. She is at a disadvantage against armed opponents and is likely to get killed. Cveta is passable at guarding and makes for a useful ally in the Shelter as her high sympathy means she can console anyone in poor spirits or tend to the day to day needs of the Shelter. Personality Cveta has a caring and nurturing personality, quickly becoming concerned for fellow survivors with thoughts in her character profile mentioning of her wanting to supply her companions with medicines or food. Recruitment Speech Character Story # "It's terribly quiet here, don't you think?... Ah, no, of course not, what with all the shooting and bombing, I just mean... This is my job conditioning showing, I'm afraid. You see, I'm a teacher. An elementary school principal." # "With the start of the siege, the attendance fell, as many parents chose to keep their kids home. One young man advised me to cover the windows with mattresses from the gym. "That's silly, children need the light to read", I said, "and besides, it's not like anyone is going to target the school!" # "Parents were right. Just to appease their fears, I moved the classes to more sheltered rooms. And that saved the children when the army landed a shell right in front of the school - the window panes shattered, but the hail of glass shards fell on empty benches and seats. We covered the windows after that." # ? Variants # "We could all use some cheering up, don't you think? Let me tell you a story... oh, I'm sorry, this is just my job conditioning showing. I'm afraid. You see, I used to be a teacher. An elementary school principal, if a lousy one." # “When the shooting started, parents were wary of sending their children to school. “What nonsense”, I said, “This is the safest place for them”. I was so confident that I didn’t even cover the windows. Big, beautiful windows letting the light inside for kids to learn in a healthy environment. I was so stupid." # ? # ? Endings }} Trivia Cveta and Anton were friends back in high school, but no longer contacted each other after graduation. de:Cveta fr:Cveta ru:Света Category:Playable Characters